lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions that is playable when you purchase the 71251 Fun Pack. Background The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock along with Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Sergeant B.A. Baracus and Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck make up the A-Team. He was a mechanic before joining the army. Before the war, Murdock was a member of the Thunderbirds. Murdock's primary role in the team is as a pilot. He claims that he can fly anything with wings, and this seems to be borne out by the show. He can also drive a semi, and operate construction equipment (such as a crane and tractor and a jet refueling truck. Though he doesn't usually drive the team around, when it's necessary he can be very skilled at evading pursuit. In addition to flying and driving, Murdock is capable of piloting a sailboat. He knows how to ride a horse, parachute, and SCUBA dive (in spite of B.A.'s claim that Murdock couldn't swim.). He can pick a lock (though not as well as Face can). Murdock actually has extensive knowledge of various subjects and keeps up on current events, showing a genius-level aptitude. He can speak many different languages. He can communicate in Morse code. He has a photographic memory, is a talented actor, and often accompanies Face on his scams. He is also capable of impersonating the voices of famous individuals and mimicking many different foreign accents. Murdock is also known to be crazy at times (it was said that a helicopter crash during the Vietnam War was the cause of it), and was confined at the Veterans Hospital from seasons 1 to 4, although he manages to get out of there during that time period with the help of the other A-Team members. The signs of his insanity often vary from episode to episode, but include, but not to limited to the belief of sentience of inanimate objects, having a line of imaginary pets, such as a dog named Billy, hallucinations, self-identification with fictional characters, among others. It is revealed in the Season 4 episode Wheel of Fortune that Murdock has worked for the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) on at least two occasions, once in 1969 and once in 1972. The exact extent of Murdock's missions with the CIA was never revealed. World The A-Team World: A-Team Headquarters, Veterans Hospital (formerly) Quests * Drumming Up Business Abilities * Target * Silver LEGO Blowup * Character Changing (Can change into B.A. Baracus, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, and John "Hannibal" Smith) Trivia * He was portrayed by Dwight Schultz in The A-Team TV series. He reprises his role in the game. ** Dwight Schultz is the only actor from The A-Team TV series to reprise his role in the game. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons responding to a tweet that he can change into John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Faceman" Peck and B.A. Baracus by using the Character Selection wheel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 6 Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:A-Team Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability